Feelings for You
by X.xlove-me.hate-mex.X
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge: Number Six: Feel


Feelings for You

OoOoO

100 Theme Challenge: Number Six: Feel

OoOoO

Bulkhead turned and watched his best friend, Bumblebee, run into the room quickly and dived behind him.

"Bulkhead, help me!" The little yellow compact car whined as he crouched behind his big green friend, Bulkhead.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Bulkhead glared around them, wanting to protect his best friend from any harm that would come to him.

Bulkhead would do anything for his little buddy, _anything_. And he was sure Bumblebee would do the same for him!

Bulkhead focused his attention back to the little Autobot who was looking around frantically.

"Well?" Bulkhead asked again, poking Bumblebee's back playfully.

"I gotta hide from Prowl!" He cried, fiercely turning his helm to look behind him to make sure the ninja-bot didn't sneak up on him or anything.

Bulkhead rolled his optics at Bumblebee, "Oh, Bumblebee," He groaned, "What did you do this time?" He dared to ask his tiny friend.

"It was only a mistake!" Bumblebee cried out in frustration. "I just don't understand how Prowl could get so mad about a little mistake like that!" He huffed and glared at the ground.

"What did you do?" Bulkhead repeated himself again, dreading to hear the awaited answer.

"We- Well, S- Sari accidently lit Prowl's tree on fire, so I ran and got a bucket full of water- only it wasn't water- and quickly ran back to put it out, but then, when I splashed the 'water' on the fire, it only made it worse because the water was actually high grade energon! Which I don't know where it came from!" Bumblebee finished his long yet short story.

"Primus, Bee. You know that Tree is Prowl's favorite _Tree_." Bulkhead shook his helm in disappointment.

"I know! I know! And now he wants to kill me! So you gotta help me, Bulky!" Bumblebee shook his friend with great strength while latching onto him.

Bulkhead sighed, "Fine, only because you're my little buddy, though you know we're both still going to get slagged." He mumbled and watched Bumblebee pout.

"Thanks, Bulky!" he smiled up at his friend for a long time.

They continued to talk quietly but both froze when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Bulkhead turned his head and saw Prowl standing in the entrance of the Rec. room.

"Oh, hey, Prowl..." He paused and noticed Prowl holding Sari by her collar of her dress in the air with an angry expression on his face.

"Put me down, Prowl! I said I was sorry!" Sari groaned and went limp in the hold with a glare.

"Not until I find Bumblebee. Speaking of which, have you seen that annoying waste of metal, Bulkhead?" Prowl asked with a glare.

"N- No... I haven't." Bulkhead puffed out with a sigh. Calling Bumblebee an 'Annoying waste of metal' wasn't nice.

"Hmm, right." Prowl sounded like he believed him, but didn't, really. "I know he's hiding right behind you, it's not that hard to figure out."  
"Okay! You know where Bumblebee is, so let me go! I have to be home for dinner!" Sari whined loudly and thrashed around, trying to get out of Prowl's grip. "Fine." Prowl sighed and gently put Sari on the ground. She cheered happily and jumped in the air.

"I'm free!" Sari yelled wildly. "Bye Bumblebee! Bye guys!" She yelled while turning on her heel and running towards the exit of the Base.

"Bye Sari!" Bumblebee dejectedly came out from behind Bulkhead with a pout and a small wave.

"I'm sorry, Prowl! I didn't mean to destroy your tree even more than it already was! I mean, it wasn't even that pretty, you know... And besides, I think that I did you a fav- whoa!" Bumblebee shouted and dived out of the way before Prowl could manage to punch him.

Thinking fast, Bulkhead grabbed Bumblebee and ran off. Once he got far enough, Bulkhead transformed and drove down the halls of the Base with Bumblebee riding on top of him with a confused look on his face plates.  
In their secret hiding spot, Bulkhead grinned as his optics brightened in the darkly lit room they discovered a while ago.

"Wait, Bulkhead. We're going to be in even more slag now." Bumblebee mumbled while sounding very confused.

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't let Prowl hurt my little buddy! After all, I feel like I want to always protect my little brother!"  
"Br- brother?" Bumblebee's soft blue optics widened slightly.

"Yup! You're my family, my little brother!" Bulkhead said happily with a big smile.

"You know, I can hear you two." Prowl's voice flooded the room where they hid- well, tried to hide, in...

"Slag." Bumblebee cursed quietly as the light turned on revealing an angry, pissed off Prowl.

OoOoO

Hmm, just so you know, Bulkhead's feelings for Bumblebee are no more than a brother. Not yaoi, just an epic friendship! *grins*

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
